EAW House of Glass (2013)
Card Fatal 4-Way Red Glass Wallz Match for the vacant EAW Answers World Championship and EAW Interwire Championship Drastik vs. Liam Catterson (Interwire Champ) vs. StarrStan vs. Johnny Ventura Glass Rules Match Y2Impact vs. Scott Diamond Glass Crypt Match Jaywalker vs. Kawajai Tapei Death Match for the EAW Vixens Championship Cameron Ella Ava © vs. Cassandra Lyndivia Glass Ropes Match for the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships Mr. DEDEDE & Diamond Cage © vs. Zack Crash & Jacob Senn Glass Tables Match Dark Demon vs. Alex Anderson 1000 Shards of Glass Match for the EAW Young Lions Cup Venom vs. Lucius Creed HouseofGlass2K13VenomvLuciusCreed.png HouseofGlass2K13DarkDemonvAnderson.png HouseofGlass2K13EAWUnifiedTagTeamChampionship.png HouseofGlass2K13EAWVixensChampionship.png HouseofGlass2K13JaywalkervKawajai.png HouseofGlass2K13Y2ImpactvScottDiamond.png HouseofGlass2K13EAWAnswersWorld&InterwireTitles.png Results *1. Before the match, Kawajai dove himself over the top rope and landed on Jaywalker as Jay making his way to the ring. *3. Venom almost win the match by power bombing Lucius on the thousands of shards of glass. But Lucius counters by shattering a beer bottle over Venom's skull as Venom drops down on the glass shards back-first as Lucius quickly hooks Venom's legs for a cover thus getting the 3 and becoming the 2nd holder of the Young Lions Cup. *4. During the match, the House of Renegades (Hades the Hellraiser, Nick Angel, The Deity, & Venom) came down the ramp and surround the ring as DEDEDE and Diamond Cage are back to back, trying to keep an eye on the Renegades as all four men hop onto the apron. DEDEDE then grabs a steel chair as he nods at Cage. Cage then charges towards Nick Angel but DEDEDE SWUNG THE CHAIR INTO THE SPINE OF DIAMOND CAGE!!! The House of Renegades then enter the ring and attack Diamond Cage in a 4 on 1 assault. Then Hades choke Cage with one of the broken glass ropes as DEDEDE hits a vicious Spear onto Diamond Cage. Then DEDEDE and House of Renegades left the ring together as DEDEDE and Nick Angel shake hands as all of them lift their arms in celebration. After what happened moments earlier, Zack crawls on top of Diamond Cage to get the 3 count and the victory. *6. After the heinous match, Scott Diamond refuses attention as he heads to the back. The referees attempt to help Impact but he refuses as well as he heads to the back. *7. The ending of the match went Drastik hit the Stigmata onto Ventura as Starr hit a moonsault onto Liam. Both men got the cover at the same time but Liam kicks out at 2 as Drastik gets the 3. After the match, Drastik got a shit-eating grin on his face as he celebrates with the Answers World Title and InterWire Championship; raising both high up in the air. But then Masters and WWEFan step out onto the stage and stare down with Drastik. Drastik looks on at them from the ring then drops down and rolls out of the ring and takes a moment to recuperate before making his way up the ramp. Drastik now making his way up the ramp and towards Masters and WWEFan as he acknowledges both men. Then Drastik holds out both championships and immediately hops off the side of the ramp! Masters and WWEFan look furious as Drastik takes his leave from the company with both the Answers World Championship and InterWire Championship. The camera follows Drastik leaving the arena with the Answers World Championship and Interwire Championship before fading to black. Miscellaneous *Backstage, a silver Mercedes-Benz was shown pulling in the parking lot. It stops and the driver's side door opens and it's Drastik stepping out of the car wearing a navy blue suit. The crowd inside the arena erupts into cheers so loud that they can be heard in the parking lot as Drastik shoots a grin. Paparazzi immediately flood him snapping pictures and asking him questions. He answers some of them with one-word answers but pushes most of them away as he enters the locker room area. *Backstage, Alex Anderson was putting his boots in his locker room until he hears a knock on his door. Anderson didn't want any visitors but the knocking goes on and made Anderson irritated like hell. But the person who was knocking asking Anderson as Anderson knows the person as Clyde. Alex told Clyde the door's open as Clyde struts into the room in a black suit, a big grin on his face and a suitcase in hand. Alex asks Clyde why Clyde dressed like that as Clyde answers Anderson because Clyde told him that EAW re-hired Clyde but EAW doesn't know where to put ol' Clyde. Clyde also told Alex that EAW didn't want to put him on the air anymore because he said a few words a few times that the people at the network seem to frown upon. Alex tells Clyde that still didn't answer his question but Clyde told him that he dressed like that because since they don't know what to do with him. So he starts his own business and makes his own money and he's passing out his card to get his name out there. Alex asks Clyde to see his card as Clyde hands a business card over to Alex reads "Clyde C. Clysdale, Attorney at Law" as Alex was shocked that Clyde is now a lawyer. Clyde told Alex that he defends anyone in any case except robberies. Alex then asks Clyde that his contract is coming up in a few weeks, and they won't let him sign a new one unless he becomes a citizen of the United States. Alex tells Clyde that he got the papers in his bag, filled out and wants Clyde to go over them with him. Both men agreed to it over them as they begin reading the papers together. *Alex Anderson and Clyde argued each other regarding his contract negotiations. *EAW Dynasty General Manager Masters and Dan Medico were goddamn worried of Drastik leaving with both titles tonight. Masters then told Dan that they gave Liam and Johnny a plan earlier in the event to make sure that Drastik doesn't walk out with both championships. [[Category:EAW] Category:EAW CPV's Category:2013